The Only Exception
by Wonderlandiswheretheshipsare
Summary: Maka, Soul, and the gang go out to a bar with a karkoe set up. After everyone else has gone Maka is still relcutant to do a song. After being talked into it by Soul and Black*Star she does it. Story is better. Sorry it's two a.m. and i'm tired. Rated T cuz they are in a bar and stuff and I do not want to get in trouble.


**A.N. Alright I'm sorry if this sucks! I'm tired it's 2 a.m. but I had to write it. The plot bunny has been running around my head for weeks. This is a little SoulXMaka featuring the song The Only Exception by Paramore. I think this is the perfect song for them and I had to write it. Reviews would be apprecited. Oh and anyone that reads my OHSHC fanfic The Host In Black the new chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: 1.) I do not own Soul Eater. All rights go to whoever has them**

**2.) I do not own The Only Exception. All rights go to Paramore and there people.**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

Maka sighed softly and looked at the two boys who were trying there hardest to get her up on the bars karaoke stage. "Come on Maka!" Black*Star whined. "The rest of us have already gone so why won't you?!" He asked pushing her. Soul sighed and looked at her. "Come on Maka it will only last for a couple of minutes and then we can go home." She groaned and glared at the two of them. "Fine!" She snapped and went to look at the song book.

Soul smiled softly as he watched his "secret" girlfriend flip through the pages. They had been dating now for 7 months. After turning him into a death scythe and defeating the kishin they finally admitted that they liked each other but had decided to keep it between them for the time being. Although the others weren't idiots. They knew the moment it happened they just didn't want to call them out on it.

Maka smiled softly when she found the perfect song and looked at the man running the whole thing. "Number 865 please." She said and sighed softly walking up to the mic. Taking a deep breath she looked at Soul trying to calm her nerves and just make it through the four and a half minute song. She heard the music start and she closed her eyes starting to sing when the time was right.

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind.

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore

That she would never let herself forget.

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts.

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.

Or keep a straight face.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance.

And up until now I have sworn to myself

That I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.

I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.

Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

Oh-oh-oh-ohhh.

You are the only exception.

You are the only exception.

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

After the applause Maka walked away blushing and grabbed her jacket looking at Soul. "Can we go now?" She asked biting her lip slightly and looking at him hopefully. Soul went to open his mouth to answer her question when Black*Star threw his arm around Soul's shoulder. "So Soul. When were you going to tell us about you and Maka?"

Both of them blushed and looked down at the ground. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star frowning. "Black*Star that's none of your business." She said and sighed softly looking over to her friend. "I'm sorry Maka...we all knew…" She said and shrugged. Maka looked at Soul and then at the ground. "Well then there's no point in hiding it…"

Black*Star laughed at them and then sighed. "So Maka what are you going to do when your old man finds out?" He asked her smirking like he knew something was going to happen. Maka frowned looking at him. "Black*Star what did you do?!" She asked knowing that smirk all too well when she heard the scream of her father. "Don't worry Maka! Papa's here to protect you from that no good boy!"

**She groaned and finally convinced her father that Soul really was a good guy and that he wasn't going to do what her Papa had done to her Mama...and she only had to Maka Chop Soul twice during the whole thing. When all was said and done Maka found she could be happy with her life. She had finally fallen in love, she had friends that cared about her, and a Papa who even if he was annoying still loved her no matter what. She really did have nothing to complain about.**


End file.
